Luz de noche
by Kaoru Hatake
Summary: El amor verdadero se encuentra al abrir la puerta, siempre y cuando sea la indicada. SASUSAKU ONE SHOT


Una joven corre entre pasillos obscuros , abriendo bruscamente cada una de las puertas que se llegaba a encontrar, la tenue luz que regalaban las velas al costado del camino ilumina sus ojos jade, y su cabello de color rosa que baila en el aire por la velocidad de sus pasos

― No..No.. ― repetía una y otra vez, pero por un instante su respiración agitada se detiene, estaba a punto de abrir una puerta pero un escalofrió se lo impidió, alejo su mano de la perilla, y dio un paso atrás, en ese instante Sakura sintió un miedo inmenso, ella ya sabía que lo que buscaba se encontraba en esa habitación.

Cerro los puños con fuerza, se trago el miedo y abrió la puerta, entro a aquella habitación completamente obscura, dio un último respiro y cerró la puerta tras de sí, empezó a voltear a todos lados intentando inútilmente encontrar algo, en aquella profunda obscuridad.

―Se que estas aquí Sasuke…― dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa, y de entre la obscuridad resaltaron unos ojos color carmín.

Sakura dejo fija la mirada en aquellos ojos que la penetraban.

―Por que no logran entender tu y Naruto, que ya no significan nada para mí. ― dijo fríamente el Uchiha.

― En eso te equivocas Sasuke ― los ojos desaparecieron entre la obscuridad y la Kunoichi pudo sentir la leve brisa de cómo alguien se paraba tras de ella, aun así continuo diciendo ― nunca podremos olvidarte, ni tu a nosotros―afirmo muy segura la kunoichi ― el tiempo se encargo de dejar esa huella imborrable.

No hubo respuesta alguna, unos segundos después la puerta se abrió lentamente, y las lagrimas de la pelirosa se escaparon de sus ojos.

― No te vayas! ― grito con desesperación, sin despegar su mirada del suelo, ― Sasuke por primera vez, quédate, aun que sea por unos minutos más…Por favor. ― rogo Sakura mientras intentaba contener el llanto.

La puerta se cerró.

Las piernas de Sakura le fallaron y cayó sobre sus rodillas rompiendo en llanto.

―Que es lo que buscas Sakura? ― la voz del Uchiha rompió el silencio que había invadido la habitación por breves instantes, haciendo que Sakura levantara la mirada, frente a ella una vela se encendió su luz iluminaba el pálido rostro de Sasuke que se encontraba de pie a tan solo unos metros de ella.

La pelirosa se seco las lagrimas ―es solo que ― tartamudeo― No sé cuando te volveré a ver, solo quisiera que esta vez fuera diferente. ― se puso de pie, y cruzaron miradas, ella se desato el protector que llevaba la insignia de su aldea, la miro por unos segundos y la tiro al suelo ― Solo por hoy, no seré una Kunoichi de Konoha , ni tu un ninja renegado. ―empezó a caminar hacia el, Sasuke tan solo se encontraba de pie ahí, sin moverse, sin hablar, ansioso por lo que iba a suceder.

Sakura quedo frente a frente del Uchiha, puso una mano en su pecho, y la subió suavemente hasta su cuello sintiendo cada centímetro de su perfecto cuerpo, la piel de los dos se erizo al contacto.

―Tu piel y mi piel ― susurro Sasuke poniendo su mano sobre la de Sakura como intentando detenerla

―Ves ― interrumpió la pelirosa sonrió al ver sus manos unidas, y agradeció en silencio el haberlo encontrado, tras una breve pausa dijo ― se reconocen.

Por primera vez en toda su vida ella había logrado robarle un suspiro al Uchiha.

Volvieron a cruzar las miradas, pero esta vez fue diferente, era como si acordaran que esa noche, solo esa noche dejarían afuera las heridas, lo que fueron, su pasado, todo , esa noche era para ellos.

Sakura regreso la mirada el rostro de su amado, puso una mano en su mejilla, y intento contener las lagrimas de alegría y nostalgia, pero le fue imposible, solo una, infraganti rodo por su mejilla pero la mano fría del Uchiha detuvo su camino, limpiando con un suave movimiento la lagrima del rostro de Sakura.

―Sasuke-kun ―susurro la kunoichi mientras sus rostros se juntaban, los dos cerraron los ojos para que cada sensación fuera experimentada al máximo, sintieron la respiración del otro, y suavemente juntaron sus labios, en un beso lleno de pasión.

Las caricias se volvieron la brisa que le daba vida a la breve llamarada que iluminaba sus cuerpos desnudos en movimiento.

Esa noche el tiempo se detuvo.


End file.
